The Marfil Mansion
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: Epoca de los merodeadores, en la fria y resplandeciente casa de los Potter, JamesSirius, SLASH summary en proceso Cap dos, bastante corto.
1. Noche de Fiesta

**Alerta: Yaoi**

Declaimer: Odio los declaimers, no me pueden demandar por que no estoy haciendo lucro de esto, y ya todos saben de quien son los personajes, _JK Rowling_ de todos modos no va a estar mirando esto en busca de adolescentes para demandar así que…

Segundo: Espero que no halla falta aclarar la parte de FICTION la historia es originalmente mía, los personajes los tomé prestados de los libros, o al menos eso creo.

Sin más, yo sé que es estresante leer biblias de los autores para después leer sus pésimos fanfictions, así que bon apetit:

Capítulo Uno

- Pensé que "El Gran Sirius Black" iba a salir hoy de casería – decía en tono de burla James entrando a su cuarto entrando con una túnica de gala blanca.

- Pensé en salir, pero me dio flojera, en vez de eso preferí quedarme aquí y robarme algunas cosas para vender después – Sirius sonreía burlón, esperaba que su amigo contraatacara, ese era un juego demasiado viejo para ellos, pero James se quedo callado, camino hacia el perchero, y se quitaba los guantes lentamente.

El chico de gafas estaba demasiado inmerso en si mismo, le rebotaba en la cabeza el comentario que había hecho Eliza esa noche. Era estúpido, pero...

- James! – James se sobresalto ante el grito de Sirius – Nadie! Eh dicho NADIE! Me deja con la palabra en la oca a MI! El Gran! El Único! EL HERMOSO Y SOBRE TODO SEXY SIRIUS BLACK!

- Ya cállate – murmuro James en tono amistoso mientras le tiraba la capa que traía en los hombros encima

- ¿Qué me calle? TU no me digas MI que me calle! – Sirius le tiro un almohadón a la cabeza del chico botándole los anteojos

- Hey! Mis gafas!

- Por que yo soy sexy y tu no...Potter – Sirius sonreía con autosuficiencia, estaba aburrido, tenia q hacer algo para q James entrara en el jugo también

- Primero que todo Señor Padfoot – decía en tono calmado recogiendo el cojín y sus gafas del piso – Nadie, insisto, nadie, es mas sexy que yo – se puso los anteojos lentamente – y segundo – empezó a caminar hacia su cama con lentitud – Nadie! Se mete con mis gafas ¿entendido Señor Padfoot?

- ¿Ah? – Sirius estaba acostado en la cama de James con cara de no entender

- Nada... ¿Black? – Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Sirius poniéndole el cojín en la cabeza

Claro, en lo que James no contaba era la diferencia de físico, aunque él fuera fuerte, Sirius lo sobrepasaba por bastante, poniendo esto en practica el chico de ojos azules lo tumbo quitándole el apoyo y lo puso boca arriba en la cama con su brazo en el cuello de James, utilizando el codo del mismo brazo para sostener el brazo derecho del chico, y la otra mano sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo.

- Nadie me gana – dijo mirando a James a los ojos con superioridad, James le devolvía la mirada de combate.

James alzó una ceja en expectativa ya que Sirius no se movió a lo que Sirius sonrió divertido

- ¿Sabes James? No me creerías lo que estaba pensando – dicho esto se levantando dejando sueltas las extremidades del Potter y saliendo del cuarto – Buenas Noches

¿Qué demonios? No entendió que fue ese último comentario, no era lo que su amigo pensó realmente, si no lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento, sentía algo extraño, estaba absolutamente seguro que no eran mariposas en el estomago ni mucho menos, él, James Potter, estaba completamente que le gustaban las chicas, pero aun así…

Siguió desnudándose, se iría a dormir ya, antes de seguir pensando en eso, en realidad no le molestaba pensar en eso, solo le molestaba tener que limitarse, todos sabían que él no era muy bueno poniéndose límites y menos cuando era el cuerpo el que lo pedía.

Pero de un momento a otro sintió el contacto de una mano fuerte en su hombro que lo atraía hacia atrás, sintió otra mano recorriéndole el torso desnudo y bajando lentamente, las dos manos recorriéndolo y unos labios pasándole rudamente por el cuello, una lengua caliente que le recorrió al cuello, humedeciendo su oreja… James echó la cabeza hacia atrás, debía dejar de pensar en eso, aunque entendía por que pasaba, era solo un impulso, como cuando veía a una chica hermosa pasar, había conocido a una especialmente proporcionada, aquella noche, aquel tipo de cosas sucedían una vez cada dos mil años en las fiestas a las que sus padres lo obligaban a ir, pero había anotado, se lo contaría a Sirius a la mañana siguiente, pensaba mientras se metía dentro de las suaves sabanas de lino, cerró los ojos cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, aunque su mente no parecía dispuesta a descansar, estaba repasando uno a uno los detalles mas íntimos de lo que había hecho aquella noche, y a medida que esto pasaba sus ojos se tensaban un poco mas.

Lo siento por el capítulo tan pequeño, pero aun así soy de las que aplican mejor algo que nada, esto lo tengo desde hace algunos meses pero hasta ahora le pongo un final decente, espero que les guste

**Buffy Ane Sumers**


	2. El Principio de la Decadencia

Capitulo Dos

Se encontraba en cuarto de limpieza besándose con aquella chica, lamiéndole el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo por dentro de la blusa de ella, ella daba de vez en cuando excitantes gemidos que hacían que James cada vez estuviera mas adentro del juego, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta y él se detuvo inmediatamente, esperando a ver si había otro golpe, pero no lo hubo, decidió ir a investigar que fue aquello, dejando a la chica, abrió la puerta del armario en el que se encontraba y caminó unos metros por los pasillos desolados de aquella mansión, decidió devolverse, sin dejar de ver a ambos lados del frío pasillo que se extendía en grandes dimensiones, buscaba la puerta palpando la pared, después de un tiempo parecía no encontrarla, la agitación se apoderaba de él, no pudo seguir de espaldas a la pared, se volvió rápidamente, tenía que encontrar aquella puerta, _necesitaba_ entrar con urgencia, después de unos segundos de lo que pareció pánico absoluto la vio, estaba ahí, detrás suyo, sin pensarlo mas la abrió y entro, pero ya no era aquel armario de limpieza, ni se encontraba la chica dentro, ¿Qué era lo que había ahí entonces? Lo único que se encontraba en aquel lugar era una ventana, pro era de noche, no se podía ver a través de ella, James se acercó para divisar mejor lo que había afuera, hizo que su nariz tocara el vidrio, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza caminando por un jardín desconocido, quería ver mas pero un brazo que lo sujetaba desde atrás lo impresionó y dejó de ponerle atención a la ventana.

El cuerpo detrás del suyo se juntó al de él, prácticamente aplastándolo contra la fría pared donde ya no se encontraba la ventana, la mano que lo sujetaba iba bajando lentamente por su abdomen firmemente, deslizándose por su pantalón hasta llegar a su entrepierna y sujetándola con fuerza, ante esto James tubo que ahogar un gemido que se le coló.

- Suéltame – dijo con un tono que esperaba hubiese sonado firme, pero en realidad aquello no lo alteraba, por alguna extraña razón, aunque recordaba haber estado mucho mas cómodo momentos antes con la chica, pero aquello, debía admitir, era excitante

- ¿A quien espiabas? – le susurró una voz masculina desde atrás suyo, intentando retener la risa que le había causado la petición que él acababa de lanzar – Es muy tarde, no hay nadie ahí…

James no pudo discutir, no le puso contradecir y decir que si había alguien, ya que la persona que lo mantenía retenido le había volteado la cabeza y lo besaba bruscamente, no tenía la oportunidad de mirar quién era el que lo besaba, solo sentía el cabello semi largo interponerse entre ambas caras y el bulto que se amontonaba a su espalda en la parte inferior…

- Jaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeeeesss! Me aburro! – el grito de Sirius hizo que James se sobresaltara y saliera de su subconsciente abruptamente, regresando al conciente, donde se encontraba en su cuarto tendido sobre la cama blanca, afortunadamente boca abajo – James! Si no te despiertas empezaré a brincar sobre la cama


End file.
